Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a reservoir for an actuator and in one embodiment, a reservoir for an actuator of a vehicle latch. Still further, various embodiments of the present invention relate to a reservoir for a rotating component.
Electromechanical actuators commonly found in automotive door latches employ lubricants to increase the efficiency of gearing systems and maintain longevity. However and as the gear system rotates, much of this deposited lubricant is flung off the surfaces intended to have the lubricant deposited on. In addition, the lubricant that remains on these surfaces can become contaminated with dust, salt and many other types of debris commonly found in the environment surrounding the door latch.
If the intended grease quantity could remain in contact with the gearing surfaces, the system could maintain optimal efficiency, or run with higher efficiency than a system which allows the grease to move off the intended surfaces.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and/or component and/or method for keeping a desired amount of lubricant of the gearing surfaces of the system.